My Happily Ever After
by AleCat1230
Summary: Ryou thinks about his relationship with Bakura. Tendership oneshot!


Isn't there a saying that if a story hasn't been written yet, write it?

Instead of writing unwritten stories, I write what I would like to be. The main character is always a peasant or a street rat or any other nobody that is thrust into a world where they are forced to become the hero. Sometimes they kill the bad guy and live happily ever after. Sometimes they kill the bad guy but are burdened with his or her death. Sometimes the bad guy wins. Minor characters will support them or tell them that they can't. It varies. My stories always have a different character set up. I depends if I want them to have a happily ever after or not.

Most of the time the genre is adventure or horror. There is also angst and mystery thrown in. I normally don't like to write romance. I think there are too many hero-gets-the-girl stories out there already.

But this one is different. It started out with the C student told that her real father had claimed her after so many years and now she had a lot of money. She was given the chance to leave her lonely life and took it. She lives with her father in a large house. Her father owns a company where they are in competition with another. The owner of the other company has a son the same age as the girl. It turned into one of those forbidden love stories at first. Since I don't like those I deleted it and started over.

There is this C girl that just tries to get by in school without having to deal with being talked about or shunned. She pretends not to notice or care but inside she is really hurt. When this new guy comes to her school, the guys are all jealous and the girls would do anything for him. The C girl saw past what the guy showed at school and liked what she thought was the real him.

That's where I am at so far. The only reason I haven't scrapped it is because it is so much like how I feel. There are a few differences.

First off, I'm not a girl, but I am like the girl. I hate those stupid bullies and gossipers but say nothing. I have a C average but can't find a way to get it up. And there is someone I like.

He isn't some new kid at school. And yes, I said 'he'. I'm gay. If the people at school knew that I would be more than the 'white haired freak'. He is Bakura. I can't help it for some reason. He is happy with everyone seeing him as cold and emotionless half the time and murderous the other half. But when he is back in the apartment with me, I see something else.

Every now and then I will see him smile. I see him relaxed. It's so much better then what everyone else sees. That is why I think I like him. I like the relaxed side of him. The one that isn't threatening or willing to kill. Even when he calls me an idiot for one thing or another, I still like it.

That is why I won't abandon the story. It is like my relationship with my yami.

Right now I can't write more. I don't have writer's block. There is nothing more to write at this point.

I'm sitting with my laptop in the kitchen, typing one of my stories, when he sits down across from me.

"What are you working on?" Bakura asks.

"One of my stories," I answer.

He nod, knowing that is the best answer you will get out of my. I am stubborn and protective of my stories. Kind of like he is at times.

Saving and shutting the lid, I look up at him. "Are we the same person?"

Bakura looks up at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yami and Yugi are basically the same person. The are both over-caring to the point of foolishness at times. They both never lose. The only difference is Yami has more confidence and Yugi is a little more caring. What about us? Are we the same person with a few differences?"

He sits there quietly for a moment, thinking. I wait.

"We both blend in with our surrounding," Bakura thinks aloud. "We make our presence known but other wise remain hidden. We lost our families at a young age." He stands and sits down again next to me, so that we are facing. "You are shy, quiet, and a pushover. I am strong, silent, and a leader if I ever chose to be so. You trust and are trusted. I hunt and am hunted. The last of each are in vain. No one trusts you because of me. No one can hunt me for every long."

He leans back, as if finished.

"Oh," I say. I am not sure if his answer to my first question is yes or no.

"But, there is something else. We each have a similar weakness," Bakura tells me.

"We do?" I ask. Since when does he have a weakness he _admits_?

He gave me a smile. A real smile. It had no signs of evil or illintentions.

"We are each other's weaknesses." He leans forward and captures my lips in a kiss.

It only lasts for a moment. When he leans back in his chair again, he are still smiling.

I smile back and lean forward for another kiss.

This is my happily ever after.


End file.
